


The ice sharp edges

by pirripipi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, but like nothing hardcore, just average sadness level, the beginning of a beautiful friendship really, virgil has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirripipi/pseuds/pirripipi
Summary: Sometimes all you need is kindness.





	The ice sharp edges

College is hard. He should know that much already.

And _yet._

It’s raining. Has been for a while now. Light sharp drops that soak him silently. They tap on the tree leaves and make the paths slippery. To Patton it’s freeing, to finally have an excuse to be as miserable as he feels. Has been feeling for some time now.

College is hard, but in the back of his head he thinks it shouldn’t be as hard as it’s being for him. In the back of his head he wonders if there’s something else. If something is really wrong.

Rain keeps falling and time keeps passing as he paces aimlessly around the park, no umbrella nor intention to take cover. He is cold and his throat feels raspy, but that’s just how he has been feeling more often than not these days.

In his defense, he didn’t thought it was going to rain. Nor he realized he has walked so far from campus that going back was going to feel imposible. He didn’t plan any of these, didn’t ask for any of these. 

He is being observed, he realizes all of a sudden, as he finds a big brownish dog calmly walking by his side. Its clear old looking eyes sinking on him, and he could have called it majestic if it didn’t look so terribly adorable under it’s rain coat.  
It has a tense leash connected to his harness and attached to the leash is a guy jogging toward them, precariously trying not slip on the wet dirt while holding his umbrella.

Paton stops walking and the dog stops by his side, not too close, not too far.

“Hey.” Says the guy a bit breathless. “Sorry about that, he gets curious sometimes.”

It’s almost automatic, putting on a cheerful persona.

“It’s quite alright.” He smiles. “He was following so quietly I didn’t even realize he was there.”

“Yeah, he does that a lot.” The guy is saying as he scrubs his dog ear affectionately. “I wouldn’t have given him that much leash if I knew there was anyone around tho.” Patton thinks he knows the guy. 

“I’m Patton by the way.” 

“Yeah I know,” He answers, and adds immediately. “I mean, we share a class, that’s why I know you.”

“Oh I knew you looked familiar! Microbiology right? With Mrs Sara.” He says, hoping it comes out more friendly than tired.

“Yeah. I’m Virgil.” 

“Well, nice to meet you.” He smiles. “And how is the big guy called?”

“Luna” He says. And then adds like it pains him. “Captain Luna Moonbeam, if you want to go with the full name.”

“Oh, it's…”

“Yeah, I know, he was named by a 5 years old kid at the shelter so… yeah.”

There’s no way to stop the smile that comes to Patton’s lips and it takes him by surprise.

“Aww, that's actually very cute.”

“I guess.” He is nonchalant and distant. Patton can't be sure if he is going to just turn around and leave, he seems like the kind of person that would do that if he felt like it. “So did you decide to go for a jog or?”

He gesture to their general surroundings and Patton realizes he must look like a mess right now. He tries to play it off casual.

“Oh, no, no. I just… got caught in the rain and was trying to take a shortcut.”

He gives Patton a very unimpressed look but says nothing. It was a weak excuse anyway.

“Campus is pretty far away, you shouldn’t keep walking down the rain.”

“Yeah, it probably wasn’t the best idea.” His tone is light tone yet he adds nothing else. 

Just then he realizes Virgil has moved closer so his umbrella would cover both of them. That’s very polite of him.  
He feels guilty, the silence between them is uncomfortable and the guy seems like he’d rather be anywhere else just as he is, but he can’t for the live of him find the energy to break it. He used to be better at this.

A soft october breeze blew then that made him tremble from head to toe. Somehow that seems to strike something into Virgil because next thing he knows he is looking at him dead serious.

“Seriously dude, the weather is only going to get worse, you can't walk like that to campus.” He hands Patton the umbrella as he fumes through his backpack. “I can lend you a dry hoodie and we can walk back together.” He says and true to his word he gives him a thick black hoodie. Very soft to the touch, very much dry.

And that’s so… weirdly nice, Patton is left with no other option but accept.

“Thanks.” He says, but Virgil is suddenly very interested on fixing Captain Luna Moonbeam raincoat. He takes of his jacket and puts the hoodie instead. “Yeah sure, do you live close by or something?”

Virgil just hums and begins to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> So English is not my first language and I'm not sure if Luna's full name makes any sense tbh. Like I wanted it to be silly and to me it sounds ok? But I'm not sure?
> 
> Also I have a rough idea of a follow up story to this but I have no clue on how to do it so I'll just leave it as complete for now.


End file.
